Housekeeper
by XxXBambiiXxX
Summary: B, 19 need a job she goes to the cullens for a live in housekeeper E,21 has an easy life girl and money. B, doesnt want a relationship E, wont take no for and answer. All Human. Humor,love,comfort,curse word sexual comments party's E.B A.J Em.R sum Es.C
1. Chapter 1

I knock on the door to the Cullen Mansion. The Cullen's were the richest family in New York. I just graduated from high school about a year ago so that make me 19. I need money to go to college so right now am taking a break working and trying to raise money. The job the Cullen's offered is live in housekeeping, housekeeping isn't my first choice of jobs but hey it has it up. The housekeeping job has it ups like I get a place to live and I won't have to waste money paying rent. The downs I have to clean and cook. So here I am, waiting for my interview.

"Yes?" A nice looking woman opens the door she looked around her 30's.

"Hi I'm Isabella and am here for the housekeeping job" she seems nice motherly like, how I miss my mother.

"Oh well come in" she stepped aside and let me pass "Am Esme Cullen" she led me to the foyer. There was a metal spiral staircase right in the middle. There was a balcony like second floor.

"Esme…" someone shouted from the spiral staircase

"Yes Alice?" a small pixie like girl hopped down the stairs she went to her mother who was standing in the middle of the foyer.

"Who was at th-" she stopped and looked at me up and down which made me feel weird

"Oh…Alice this is Isabella she here for the housekeeping job. Isabella this is my daughter Alice"

"Hi call Bella" I simple said she rushed over to my side and have me a hug she barely reached my chin

"Hi were going to have so much fun!" she let go and started to bounce

"Alice dear how about we sit down and talk" Esme must of notice my discomfort don't get me wrong I have nothing against Alice it's just that the hug left me shocked

"Yeah" she grabbed my hand and pulled me to the living room. The living room which was huge and beautiful decorated. There were different colors on every wall but they somehow went together perfectly. There was another spiral staircase the led to the library from where I was sitting you could see all these books. I'm really fond of books.

"So Isabella tell me about yourself" Esme took a seat in front of me the only thing between us was a coffee table.

"Well call me Bella Mrs. Cullen, Isabella is too formal" I hated when people used my whole name

"Okay, Bella call me Esme" she smiled "so Bella tell me about yourself like your family for starters"

"Umm well I'm an only child my mother died of breast cancer and I haven't seen my father since my mother funeral that was about 2 years ago" most people would cry when they talk about their dead mother but I don't, knowing my mother she wouldn't want me to cry. My mother was a wild spirit she was always spontaneous.

"Am sorry Bella" Alice spoke up

"Don't be Alice yes I miss her but knowing her she wouldn't want me to be depressed" I smiled at her

"So Bella if you don't mind me asking how old are you?" Esme said kindly changing the subject

"About to be 19 in two week"

"Oh my god we need to throw a party" Alice started to bounce she was really hyper for a small person

"Alice…" placed her hand on Alice knee "Bella you're really young why aren't you in college?"

"Well I decide to take a break; I'm working trying to save money and get my Literature degree" I really love books and I would love to teach as well.

"Alice, do you mind if I talk to Bella in private?" uh-oh

"No" she got up and skipped to the foyer

"Bella as you know I have three kids Alice, Edward and Emmett" I nodded "well I have been interviewing girls, most of them just want to see if they can get with one of my sons. I don't want to offend you but I need to be careful with my kids, the last thing I need is a scandal"

"Esme I can assure you I don't want an affair right now I just need to get my life on track and work hard to get money" I assured her

"Very well then when can you move start?" whoa she already made her decision. Let's see today is Wednesday.

"Friday if that's okay?" I looked at the clock in the living room it was 7 so I had an hour before I had to go work.

"Perfect you can settle down Saturday and Sunday" she smiled and led me to the front door.

"Yay where going to have so much fun" Alice shouted from the staircase "Bye Bells"


	2. RIP

Hey guys I'm going to update right after this. But am going to

Take a while one of my friend was shot and killed. Who would have thought that would happen in

Connecticut. He didn't deserve this he was a good kid he had big dreams he. What sadder he body was

Found two streets away from where I live.

He was shot from behind whoever killed him is going to pay

Fuck he was only 16!

He had a long future ahead of him

He didn't deserve this…he didn't.

R.I.P Danny

Fallen Angel

Always loved never forgotten

031309


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks guy for your condolences

And reviewing the story but I'm happy and sad all at once

A friend died…but they found the guy but that won't bring back Danny

Advocate say it was an accident look it up if you want

Link on profile

Also a small video in his memory check it out

I walked in to Hooters and got ready for my shift. This job is a love and hate kind of job the uniforms are pretty skimpy don't it feels weird guys looking at you like you're a piece of meat. But this job has it good side like my co worker there like my second family also you get good tips.

"Hey Bella" Angela one of my favorite person

"Hey Ang" I smiled she's the kindest person you could ever meet she was there when my mom died. We went to school together and is taking a break as well.

"Bella can you do my favor?" she asked shyly. I put my bag in my locker and faced her

"Sure"

"Well can you cover my shift in the bar and I'll cover your shift in waitressing?" I don't get it being at the bar is way better.

"Sure but why?"

"Well the alcohol makes me dizzy" I looked at her belly she was 1 month along. Her boyfriend left her as soon as he found out. Even thou the uniform is tight she looks so cute with the baby bump.

"Oh…so how the baby" I placed my hand on her stomach

"Growing and moving" I rubbed her stomach

"When your next doctor appointment?"

"In a week"

"Do you know what you want a boy or a girl?" I removed my had and fixed my uniform we start to walk out the locker

"Well am happy with whatever I want but I would love a boy" she rubbed her stomach.

"Hey Ace" Ace was our manager and one of the best person he's in his mid-forties

"Hey Bella, Angela" he accepted Angela being pregnant they even plan when she was going to stop working Angela wanted to wait for 8 months but Ace didn't want that so they agree at 7 months to be safe. He always said we were the daughters he never had, his wife died during labor he lost his son and wife.

"Ace can me and Angela switch shifts?" he never mind but it felt better if we asked

"Bella you don't have to ask, and sure" he smiled and rubbed Angela stomach "we excuse me I need to see how everything going on" he walked away.

"Ang I think you stomach is a magnet everyone wants to rub the stomach it like a gravitational pull" I laughed.

"Well it one loved baby that for sure" she smiled I handed her my notepad.

"Good luck" she went to my tables while I went behind the bar. It was crowed I looked over my head and notice there was a football game.

"What can I get you?" I asked a few college students he wasn't ugly but he looked like a cocky one.

"Your number" ha how did I know? I looked at the empty beer near him. I went to the fridge and took out a Corona. "So, what's your name?"

"That all?" I didn't wait for him to respond "well thank you for coming drive safely" I walked down the bar where three new guys sat down. The first one was pretty hot nice and toned body with brown hair curly-ish and baby blue eyes. He wasn't even gotten a beer and he was already smiling like a drunkie he was into the game he was probably a football player. The one next to him had a more baby like face and a calm face yet very interested in the game he had blond hair and baby blue eyes. He had a nice toned body not like the guy next to him, a little less but nice. Lastly was a really good looking guy, he had bronze hair that was wild he had green eyes emerald like. He was looking around well mostly at girls' asses he started to talk to the girl next to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey sorry for the wait last month wasn't the best time lol…Danny funeral even thou it was a month ago it still hurts… parent got divorce but its better this way…I got my tongue pierced…sis pregnant again…planning birthday party for niece so many things but don't worry I'll update soon promise…Duces **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Hey guys I'm Bella, what can I get you?" I smiled at them

"Hi Bella, I'm Emmett hmm what do I want?" he placed his hands on his chin and started to think "I want…beer and spicy chicken wings!" he shouted like a lil kid.

"Emmett where your manners" the blond one scold at him

"Please" Emmett smiled

"Sure but I need to see your id"

"Aww Bella don't you trust me" Emmett pouted I had to laugh

"Emmet it's my job you wouldn't want me to get fire would you" I pretend to be hurt. He looked at me with wide eyes I knew I won, he dug thru his pockets

"Shit" he mumbled

"What?" I looked at him confused

"I don't have my license" he gave up looking and frowned

"Please…Bella I was born on 1986…please" he begged he lean across the counter he grabbed my hand and pulled "please I'm hungry Belly pah-lease!!"

"Emmett" the blond one smacked him behind the head "let her go and stop acting like a little 5 year old for god sakes your 23 act like one" the blond one scold. Emmett let go of my arm and sat back down and pouted like a little kid.

"Sorry Bella, god Jasper why do you always hit me!"

"Cuzz you act like a fucking 5 year old"

"Watch you language there's a lovely lady in front of us and here I thought you were a gentleman" Emmett put his hand in on his heart. Couldn't help but laugh, they turned to me with a confused expression, except Emmett who was smiling.

"I'm sorry but you guys are hilarious I'll go place your order Emmett" I walked to the kitchen and told the chef. Emmett, that's such a familiar name but where? I walked back to where Emmett and Jasper were seated. I just noticed that the bronze hair hasn't said anything he just quiet. As I walked back I noticed him staring intensely at me…weird he then turned to the girl next to him

I popped open a beer and put it right in front of Emmett.

"So Jasper do you want anything?" I smiled

"Umm just a beer" I nodded and grabbed another beer

"Here you go"

"Bella do you like me?" Emmett blurted out, me and Jasper stared at him

"Yeah you seem like a fun person" I said I didn't want to hurt his feeling but it was true he looked like a cool person "a good friend" I added

"Thanks Belly just to let you know I'm going to come here every day from now on" he smiled

"Emmett no offence but you're so weird" I laughed

"No I'm not weird I'm unique"

"No you're just weird" Jasper agreed

"Whatever"

"Well it 9 o'clock and you know what that means" Ace said as he went on the stage he grabbed the mike

"Noooo" I mumbled I laid my head on the bar

"What wrong Belly?" Emmett asked

"It's nine that mean all the girls are going to have to dance to a song" I looked up

"Awesome" Emmett smirked

"No it sucks guys get too friendly" guys try to grab your ass or try to bribe you into a lap dance

"Don't worry I got your back" he smiled

"Bella!" Ang shouted

"Yeah?" she came behind the bar she whispered something in my ear

"You're on the main stage"

"What the fuck!" I shouted "I'm not doing it there's no way" I hate the main stage you have to dance like a fucking stripper it has the pole and everything.

"Bella you have too" she looked down at her stomach this month was her turn but she couldn't do it "I can't do it"

"Ugh fine" she smiles and leaves

"What was that about" Emmett asked curiously

"Nosy much" Jasper teased

"It okay I have to dance at the main stage the one with the pole" I pointed behind them. The stage was like a runaway and at the end was the pole.

"Let's go!" Emmett shouted earning a smack upside the head

"Bella!" Ace shouted

"See you" I walked to the stage all the lights were turned off there were 5 spotlights on different tables where the girls were getting ready. I wasn't nerves about this it's nothing new it just feels weird how guys look at you.

I walked on the main stage.

"Bella's today's song it Get Low" nice song I guess

"Kay but I swear of I guy touches me am slapping him!"I shouted as Ace walked away. I waited till the music started.

I started to walk the down the cat walk shaking my hips more the usual

_Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans (Jeans)  
Boots with the fur (With the fur)  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

I followed the song rhythm when it said to go 'low' I would chime down the pole and wok myself up__

_Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps (With the straps)  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack (Ayy)  
She hit the flo (She hit the flo)  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low_

[Verse 1:]  
I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,  
This crazy all night spendin my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
So sexual, she was flexible  
Professional, drinkin X and ooo  
Hold up wait a minute, do I see what I think I  
Whoa  
Did I think I seen shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
I'm a say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes  


When the song ended I walked down the cat walk and jumped off the stage. I walked to the bar when someone grabbed my hand

"Hey honey let go to my car and you can give me a private show" see what I mean

"No thanks can you let go of my hand I need to work" I tried to yank my hand away but he had a tight grip on me.

"Don't be like that" he put his hands on my back pressing me into him. I put my hands on his chest trying to push myself away there was no use no one noticed because the light where still off. Fuck.

"Hey let go of my sister" Someone said behind me. Last time I remember I'm an only child. I Turned and looked it was Emmett standing menacing.

"Maybe she doesn't want me too" he pulled me closer the light then went on

"Yes I do let me go!" I shouted trying to push myself away. Emmett grabbed my waist and pulled me away. Then he stood in front of me protectively.

"Don't come near her ever again" Emmett threatens, he then led me to the bar

"Thanks Emmett" I gave him a hug

"No problem Belly" he hugged me back, I walked behind the bar.

"So do guys need anything?"

"Can I have two beers" for the first time the bronze one spoke which shocked me his voice was velvety.

"Sure" I opened the beer and placed in front of him. He kept whispering stuff in her ear which made her blush I decide to give them their privacy.

"Belly let's play a game!!" Emmett called me down the bar

"Emmy what game do you wanna play?" I mimicked his tone

"Don't encourage him" Jasper muttered

"Umm best pick up lines!" he said excited

"Hmm it sound like fun…what the hell" I smiled

**Don't really like this chapter **

**I know Edward should of helped but I was like nahhhhhhh**

**Review even if you don't like so…yeah **


	5. Chapter 5

**Most of these chapter I wrote during a bad weekend so there might be some mistakes **

CH4

"Sweet I go first: are you a magnet cuzz I'm attracted to you" we all laughed it was my turn

"You better get a licenses cuzz your driving me crazy"

"Hold on before Jasper goes let bet whoever has the best line win"

"Sure, 5 dollars?"

"5 dollars it is" Emmett took some money out of his pocket and placed it on the bar Jasper did the same. "Okay Jasper your turn"

"Are you an alien cuzz you just abducted my heart" we all looked at each other and laughed

"Okay who's going to be the judge?" I asked

"I will" Emmett raised his hand

"No it won't be fair" Jasper accused

"Are you sayin I won't be honest?" Emmett pretended to be hurt.

"That exactly what I'm saying" they kept arguing. There were new people down the bar.

"Keep arguing while I got get orders kay" I walked down "Hi I'm Bella what can I get you?" I asked the couple

"Incredible Hulk" the girl ordered

"Corona" for me I nodded and went to get the drinks. I grabbed the Hennessy and Hypnotic. I grabbed both drinks and placed them in the cocktail shaker. I then added a shot of pineapple and mixed it all together. I then crabbed a cocktail class the drink came out in a frosty style.

"Uuu Bella what the green drink?" Emmett asked

"Incredible Hulk" I smiled at the name (A/N Omg that shit so strong that damnnn but so good lol )

"Does it taste good?" even thou I'm underage I went to parties and drank there

"Yeah" I open the Corona and dropped it off in front of the couple

"Belly let me buy you one as a friend" Emmett smiled

"Aww thanks Emmy but you don't need to buy a drink to be my friend beside you already my friend"

"I know but I want to"

"I can't" Ace would kill me if I'm drinking he doesn't care if I drink during the job but I'm underage.

"Is it cuzz you're working?" damn Emmett won't let things go

"No" I started to whip the bar with a hand towel

"Why?"

"Cuzz I can't" I picked up the empty beer bottles

"Why? Why? Why? Why? Huh? Huh?" he kept bugging me

"Emmett I'm going to tell you a secret" I lean on the bar and motion for him to come forward. He leaned down, I looked around to make sure no one was around Jasper noticed but kept watching the game "I'm only 19"

"NO!" Emmett shouted which made me jump back

"Yes" I said calmly I looked at Jasper who was confused I let him in the secret

"NO!" Jasper shouted as well

"Damn you two are going to leave me deaf"

"Why are you working here then?"

"Well Emmett, I'm usually a waitress but my friend who handles the bar is pregnant and alcohol makes her dizzy"

"Oh!"

"So who won the pick line?" I changed the subject

"Jasper" Emmett mumbled

"Who was the judge?"

"The judge was our lil brother" he turned his head to the bronze guy

"Well I guess it was fair than"

"Yeah little bro-" Emmett started but got cut off by my ringing phone I took it out of my small apron (Those small one that only go on the waist) the caller id said Billy. He never calls unless it's an emergency I picked up.

"Hey Bella" he greeted me he sounded worried

"Hey Billy is there something wrong?"

"Well Bella it about Jake and Seth" oh no

"What happen? Are they okay? Billy?"

"Bella take a deep breath."I did "they went missing in Baghdad" his voice started to crack

"No" I felt the tear "when?"

"Two days ago" he voice was cracking

"No they can't be Billy please tell me this is a sick joke and that there in base with Sam" I was crying now

"I'm sorry Bella" there was a muffling noise "I'll talk to you later, keep you updated" with that the phone went dead. I lean on the counter for support I covered my noise trying to keep my sobs to myself. Why Jake? Why Seth? They left to Iraq as soon as they graduated their only 23 this was their last year (they signed up for 5) they were going to be out in 10 months. Seth and Jake were my best friends

"What wrong? Bella?" Emmett asked

"I-I-I got-ta go" I stuttered

"Bella what wrong?"Jasper asked concerned. I walked around the bar

"Nothing I have to go" I stumbled to Ace office and told him am leaving early.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay it's short but most of these chapter where written during an ugly week so hold on and I'll add another chapter right after this one kay? Review!!

CH5

I drove back home and just laid on my bed in my apartment it was barely 11 I wasn't sleepy I was scared what if Jake and Seth are dead? What if they were lost? What if they were captured? What if their tortured right now? What if their suffering the cold, hunger, thirsts?

(My cousins (4 of them) are in the Marines I ask these questions all the time hehehehehe I want to join to they convinced me and my other cousin to join)

I cried myself to sleep at what time? I don't even know. I decide to call in for a sick day. My eyes were red and puffy make up wouldn't do. Ace seems to understand every time Jake was on Leave he and Seth would come here and eat the whole left menu. I decide to call Billy (Leave is a paycheck or when they give you a break to come back to the states)

"Hey, Billy is there any news?" I tried to keep my voice calmed

"Not yet they're still looking"

"Who else went missing?"

"Just Jake and Seth" I held back the tears, Seth was like my best friend. For some reason it help calmed me, Seth and Jack always had each other back.

"I'll talk to you later"

"Take care Bells" how can I lose two friend in one day? I spent the whole day cuddling to my pillow not eating yeah I know it unhealthy but I didn't have the energy to do anything. I watched a few home movies of us when we were little chilling in the beach. That only made me more depressed. I listen to soothing music.

(Short I know but when I'm depress I wrote them during the week of Danny's death)


	7. Chapter 7

CH7

I woke up pretty early Esme called me to let me know any time is good for me to move in. Ace also let me have this day off so I can pack. It around 3 in the afternoon most of my stuff is already packed. I stacked the boxes near the wall. Someone knocked on my front door

"Hi" I open the door

"Hey, Bella!" Alice cheerfully greeted me

"Alice no offense but what are you doing here?" how did she know where I lived

"To see if you need help" she looked around and notice everything already packed "I guess you don't" she frown

"Yeah…how did you know where I lived?"

"Yellow pages duh…beside you left your number and address on a piece of paper at Esme" oh right I mentally smacked myself on the fore head.

"Right…"

"So do you want to move everything to my house or go out?"

"Umm it's about to be 3:44 how about we take everything to your place and then go out?"

"Perfect" she started to bounce. By the time we packed everything in both cars it was 4:30 he drove to her house

"So Alice are your brothers here?" I asked as Alice open the door

"Nope there probably out chilling" she muttered

"What about Esme?"

"She is working on decorating this house or something. Follow me and I'll show you your room" Alice seem excited she skipped up the spiral staircase.

"Sure" I follow in total there three levels the bottom level is the living room, kitchen, dining room, and family room (game room) and Mr. Cullen's office and the small library that connected to the living room. The second floor is where there were 7 rooms and a full bathroom in each. The third floor had 3 rooms a music room and a weight room. Her brother damn I can't remember their names are very artistic and fit.

"So here we are Bella Esme decorated it for you" she got really bouncy and open the door the room was pretty big a queen size bed in the middle and a small living room. With a TV and an oversized couch, I walked in and looked around there was a smallish balcony.

"I take it you like it?" Alice smile

"Like it…I love it" I hugged her

"I knew it Esme decorated it for you"

"Don't you think it too much I'm just the housekeeper?"

"So your family after all you're going to be living with us, beside this is the guest room"

"You're kidding right?" this did not look like a guestroom

"Nope…Esme stocked your bathroom with towels and shampoo" she then walked to a door "here's your closet…so let put everything away!" she said excitedly. Damn I have my own bathroom and walk in closet they sure know how to treat a housekeeper.

"Sure" we started to unpack everything and put everything in away.

"Bella some of your clothes is really cute but we need to go shopping!" she squealed

"I just thought you like my clothes"

"Oh they are but you need more like come on your closet is practically empty" she pointed which was true

"It's not my fault the closet so big" which it is

"Whatever we're still going no matter what" she stormed out the room. She so weird sometime but I like her, I looked at my watched it was 7 hmmm I think I'm going to call Ace and see if I can still work I looked for my phone and called him

"Hey Ace?"

"Bella?"

"Yeah it me I was wondering if I can go and do my shift?" please

"I don't know Bella don't you wanna take some time off I know how you and Jake and Seth were"

"I know but I need something to distract me so what do you say?"

"Sure I guess"

"Thanks bye"

"Bye Bye Bella"

"Alice!" I shouted

"Yeah?" she ran into my room

"I need to go work"

"What are you talking about this is your job?"

"My other job so I'll come back around 12-ish"

"Aww I hand the whole day plan…aren't you going to quite that job?"

"No…I'm going to change my shifts so I work here Friday thru Monday then Saturday and Sunday I work at my other job" great no days off but I need the money

"Fine I guess…what do you work as?"

"Umm a waitress" I grabbed my uniform and a small bag. Alice sat on my bed

"What restaurant?"

"Umm I really need to go I'll tell you when I come back" I really didn't want to tell her well not right now

"You better tell me!" she shouted as I ran down the stairs and out the door

**A/N so yeah nothing much in this chapter but had to get it out so review**

**If you want anything in specific let me know **

**Random:: OMG I love my tongue piercing!!**

**Oh yeah if you want me to advertise your stories tell me!!**


	8. VOTE

Hey Reader,

I know I'm a total bitch for not updating and I have no excuse at all…I have a life sue me but yeah…

So I will update ALL my STORIES today and tomorrow but in return you have to do something for me…actually two things

Review

Vote on this poll I have on my profile.

So can ya'll do that for me please!!

I'm going to update today I promise…pinky promise but please go vote!!


	9. Chapter 9

CH8

"Bella I'm so sorry" Ang hugged me as soon as I walked in to the locker room

"Don't worry about it" I hugged her back

"I'm sure there okay Jake and Seth they were always so outdoorsy" she assured me which was true. They were always loved nature.

"So let's get working before I break down" I joked lightly, I felt some tears

"Yeah let's go" we walked out the locker room

"So trade shift or no?"

"No I talked to Ace and am never going to work the bar only waitressing" she smiled. That sucks who I'm I going to trade shift with the bar is way better.

"Oh that nice" we walked to the podium and waited for the costumers to come so we can walked them to the table. "It pretty crowed huh?"

"Yeah we might need the whole wait staff" Friday night are the busiest

"Yea-"a loud scream cut me off

"BELLY!" Some shouted I turned around to see Emmett bouncing in line for a table while Jasper just shook his head. I motion for them to come he greeted me with a big bear hug

"Hey Emmy hey Jasper"

"Hey Bella…can you do me a favor?" he smiled sheeply

"Depends…"

"Can you get me a table?"

"I don't know…it's pretty crowed" I joked

"Please Bella"

"I'm playing sure right this way" they followed me. Angela went to get some menus.

"So Bella, why did you leave last night?" Emmett asked

"Nothing really" Ang came back "just some bad news"

"Here you go" Ang passed the menus

"Angela that Emmett and Jasper, and this is Ang" I introduced them. Emmett got up he was about to give her a hug

"No Emmett" I stood in front of Angela "no hugs"

"Why?"

"If you haven't notice Ang pregnant and your hugs aren't baby safe" he could crush Ang

"Oh shit I didn't even notice" he sat back down

"So guys Ang going to take your orders while I go and see if there anymore empty tables"

"Aww you're leaving us?" Emmett asked

"Sadly I still need to work my shift ends at 12" ugh I don't sleep a lot that for sure

"That sucks"

"Yup…well see you later" I walked back to the front door. I looked down at the podium looking at the list of people waiting

"Hey umm here looking for my brother you haven't seen him have you?" someone asked me I looked up it was the bronze hair one…. He was pretty cute his eyes were hypnotic. They were green orbs that sucked you in. I noticed I was staring so I looked away before I embarrass myself.

"Umm…Emmett right?"

"Yup the big one" he smiled

"Right yeah there eating already" I pointed to the booth; Emmett was laughing at something Jasper said. "Follow me"

"Thanks" he smiled and followed me

"No problem…" we made it to the table "Emmy someone here to see you" he was reading the menu

"Who?"

"Me" the bronze one let his present known

"Hey" he said coldly that was weird Emmett always friendly

"Well I got to go" I walked away they defiantly have problems to settle

* * *

**_I know i havent updated in a looooooooooooon ass time. There's no real excused just family problems and its gettinn on my nerves the same bullshit over and over. _**

_-sister lost her baby _

_-Mom and dad Divorce but not in good terms...yay custody battle _

_-my wrist hurts like a bitch_

_-learning to drive whoopwhoop_

_-people talking mad bullshit!! really need to get a damn life_

_but yeah it doesnt matter...so _

_**i'm going to update ALL my stories today.** _

**_Please VOTE for a new story._**

**_Please Review _**

**_Please check out my new story HOLIDAY ----working on a name...any suggesting (sp?)_**

* * *

**Story Of The Day**

Three Times The Charm

_Bella and her boyfriend Jasper are madly in love. What happens Jasper goes on a business trip? Who is the new co-editor at her job? Could this mysterious E. Cullen break them apart or make there relationship a little more interesting? J/B/E AH_


	10. Chapter 10

_**EdPOV**_

The waitress left she must notice Emmett cold tone

"What do you want Edward?" Emmett asked coldly

"I just thought you might want to continue the bonding" I sat down, last night I left with a girl

"What happen to the girl you met last night…you know the one you ditched us for?"

"You know Emmett I don't do repeats…why you bitching I left you my car didn't I?" God he can be such a girl sometimes.

"That not the point you always do that and you totally ignored us when we're at a bar" I looked at Jasper who didn't say anything. So what he was flirting with the bartender? I looked at the podium were the girl with brown hair was, She's the same one that was working the bar. Damn she's hot reminder: before I leave I need to work my charm.

"So what you were flirting with the bartender weren't you?"

"Bella?" so that her name it fits her "no I wasn't I was been friendly we were having fun"

"It's called flirting" I hope he doesn't like her. That would be breaking all the rules

"No it's not, you ignored us so I was having fun right Jasper?" we turned to him

"Yeah, Edward you blew us off so we started a conversation with her. She's mad cool, except she left all of a sudden. Kinda disturbed"

"Now that you mention it she did" Emmett started to think

"She seems fine now" I motion to Bella smiling at the costumers.

"It's all an act" Jasper said as he took a sip from his water

"Nah"

"Emmett I been studying human emotion for a while now, I think I know how to tell the differences"

"Anyways…Emmett, are you going to get with her?" I looked at the menu

"Hmm…Why do you wanna know?" he looked at me curiously

"No reason"

"Stay away from her" he warned, he knows me to well

"Why?"

"Cuzz she's mad cool and I don't want her to hate me cuzz my lil brother couldn't keep his shit in his pants"

"Overprotective much I mean she's just a girl?"

"See that where you're wrong Edward she may be just a girl but that doesn't mean you have the right to use them. Besides Bella like a little sister"

"You just met her and talked to her for 3 hours" sometime Emmett get attached to people to quick

"Yeah but last night someone tried to get all over her and it brought out the brother side…so don't mess with her" he looked dead at me. I was about to say something but the waitress came

"Hiya, are you guys ready to order yet or do you need more time?" the waitress asked cheerful

"No Ang were ready" Jasper said politely

"Great so let start" she took out a notepad

"I would like the lobster with melted butter on the side" Jasper handed her the menu

"Umm just steak…well done" I handed her the menu

"What about you Emmett" she turned to him

"Are you ready Ang?" he's going to order the whole menu

"Yup" she smiled

"I would like 50 piece chicken wings spicy, snow crabs legs, 2 western BBQ burgers, rib platter, buffalo platter, and tater tots" he handed her the menu "you got that Ang?" he smiled

"Yup all of it…you don't eat as much as I thought you would" she murmured. What the hell Emmett eats like a freaking monster

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked hurt

"I mean that Bella's buddies eat twice as much as you. Their pretty famous here for eating the whole menu" she laughed "So anything to drink?"

"Coke"

"Make those two cokes" Jasper added

"What about you Emmett?"

"A beer please"

"Kay then I'll bring the appetizers right away" with that she left

"I don't believe her" Emmett groaned

"What don't you believe?" Jasper asked

"That someone can eat as much as I can" he can act like a kid sometimes

"Aww is Emmy's feeling hurt?" I teased

"Shut up" he leaned back and crossed his arms. Jasper and I started to laugh.

"So…Alice told me you guys have a new housekeeper" Jasper started small talk

"Yeah Elizabeth I think" I really can't remember her name I was too busy to give a damn about the new housekeeper.

"Yes that means new pranks, I bet I can get her to quit in less than 1 week" Emmett smiled happily

"Yeah right at least a month"

"Pah-lease once she sees my room she will run out the door"

"Emmett I bet you 300 dollars that you can't make her quit in one week" I challenge

"You're on Edward" we shook hands

"Jasper you're the witness" we looked at him

"I don't think it's a good idea Alice really like her. From what Alice told me she pretty nice but I don't think her name is Elizabeth thou" like I said I don't care

"So what Alice can find a new friend some other time" Damn Alice has Jasper wrapped around her little finger.

"Yeah Jazz beside we won't tell Alice our plan" I hinted

"You guys are so immature beside I think she has had a trouble pass or something" whatever

"God Jasper you turning into a sissy" Emmett teased, Jasper was about to insult back but Ang came back with the appetizers and drinks

"Here you go the platters will be here in a while" she placed the drinks then some French fries that came with the platter and celery sticks with dressing.

"Thanks Ang" Emmett said politely she then left.

We talked about random thing then Emmett yelled

"Belly!" I looked up and noticed Bella holding a platter

"Hey Emmy" she smiled. Damn she looks good in the Hooter outfits. She was wearing small orange short that are tight and a white wife beater with the Hooter logo.

"Is that my food?"

"No I just brought this plate to show it off" she rolled her eyes

"Hahaha Bella" Emmett she put the plate in front of him

"Oh before I forget you have a little present for you" she held something behind her

"Uuu what is it?" Emmett bounced on the seat

"This" she took out a rubber duck with the Hooter logo she started to laugh "I thought you might need a pick me up Ang told me your feelings got hurt when you found out you don't eat as much these two other customers" she tossed him the duck

"Aww thanks Bella but my feeling weren't hurt" he lied "So who eats more than me?" he eyed her

"Jake and Seth" she seem sad when she said their names I looked at Jasper who noticed, Emmett in the other hand was looking at the orange duck.

"Really…?"

"Yeah hold on" she went to a wall full of photos she then came back with a frame "that them" she handed him the picture "well I'll be back I'm going to help Ang with the food" she left

"Well they are big" Emmett passed the picture to Jasper

"Emmett there you size beside their in the USMC so I guess they eat as much as they can before they leave and eat nasty Military food" he passed me the picture

"The what?" I looked at the picture there were two big guys with dark tan skin, one with spiky black hair and the other with longish black hair. They were sitting down laughing Bella was behind the one with spiky hair and her hand around his neck.

"The United State Marines Corps" Jasper said with a duh look

"How did you know?" Emmett asked

"It say it on their shirts" I looked down the USMC logo was on their shirts.

"I guess Bella's a Marines Sweetheart" Emmett said in a girl voice "that means she's off limits Edward"

"Who said I wanted anything to do with her" I snapped I guess I lied

"FUCK!" someone shouted behind me

I looked back it was Bella she had my steak the plate was steaming. She rushed and placed the plate in front of me.

"Stupid fucking shitty plate" she cursed

"You have quite a vocabulary" I teased

"Sorry but that fucking plate burned me…I learned my lovely vocabulary from my Marines" she smiled

"Yeah I saw the picture who's who?" she said MY Marines…

"Um that's Jake" she pointed to the one with spiky hair "and that's Seth" she pointed to the one with longish hair she signed and had a sad expression

"Bella is there something wrong?"

"No it just that I miss them" where could they be. I was about to ask but, Ang and a few other waitress brought the rest of the food

"Dig in!" she bounced around she looked at the food with hunger. Bella noticed

"Ang I think you should take your lunch break it 10…I don't want my nephew or niece to starve" Bella smiled

"Are you sure I mean I can wait till you're off"

"Go eat I'll take care of your tables"

"Umm okay" she said shyly

"Hey you can join us Ang" Emmett hollered even though she was in front of us

"Kay let me talk to Ace" she left and walked to the EMPLOYEES ONLY

"Well I better go too" Bella walked away I couldn't help but stared…damnnn

"It rude to stare" Jasper smirked

"I wasn't" I defended myself

"Righttttt" Emmett said before her grabbed I piece of chicken. We ate our lunch quietly for a few minutes

"Where Ang I told her to join us?" Em looked around

"You probably scared her away" I took a bite of my steak

"I'm pretty sure I didn't" he pointed to a table where Bella and Ang were eating "Huh I wonder why they didn't join us?"

"Girl talk" Jasper said obviously

"No shit Sherlock" Em mumble "I'm going to investigate" he got up

"Don't go Em" Jasper warned

"Watch me Jazzy" he made his way to their table and sat down. They leaned into the table and started to whisper they would glance our way but then quickly turned.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" I looked at Jasper

"Probably planning something and if it involves Emmett it means trouble" Jasper said calmly. How can he be calm knowing Emmett is planning something? Em and his pranks have no limits

"How can you be so calm? For all we know those girls are going to help him"

"Cuzz Emmett won't do anything in a public place also I don't think Bella and Ang want to get in trouble"

"True" but Emmett doesn't care if there people around. I looked at their table and notice Bella leaning on her chair and her arms a crossed her chest which made her reveal more cleavage. Emmett was talking to her but she just shook her head. She slammed her fist on the table and got up she was…smiling. That weird she looked mad but now she looks happy-ish. They all got up Emmett walked our way but Ang and Bella went to the kitchen.

"Gotta loved them" Emmett smiled and sat down

"What was that about?"

"Oh nothing lil-brother" he said slyly, he started to eat again I didn't believe it he plan something. We kept eating.

"God what's taking so long?" Em said impatiently

"What is?" I asked


	11. sorry

Ohkay I know I haven't updated in like years but I've been extremely busy.

On Dec 22 2010 I had a baby boy – yes I'm a PROUD teen mom. So I have school & my little man to deal with.

I was reading over my stories & realized I'm a terrible writer – my grammar sucked -_-

But don't worry I'm going to be updating really soon, so get ready 'cause a lot of chapters are coming.

I was reading some comments & no offense but there some rude insensitive bitches out there – telling me to get over my dead friend – seriously? That's rude but whatever not going go on about that.

Sorry for the wait

xoxo


End file.
